The Cursed Daughter
by GeekyRosie
Summary: The story of Arthur's descendants. Deviates from 4X3. Time travel, and shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

"Rhosyn, I need you to run, far away with you brother; daddy is in trouble and he wants you safe."

"Then we help daddy." Said the daughter confused.

"Stay away from the Le Fay." she pushed her daughter, holding her son down the dark passage. "Run!" she urged.

A man in dark clothes crept up from the shadows, that none of them saw. "Don't look back." The young girl moved down the passage. She looked back just to see, the man run the Queen though. Sword piecing her stomach, as she let out a gasp Rhosyn turned round.

"Mommy!" Moving towards her mother.

"Run!" the mother cried. As she turned to fight with her killer with her last breaths giving her children a chance.

The princess was conflicted, but ran as her mother requested; sobbing she carried the infant prince with her; as fast as her small legs would carry her, into the blazing brightness of the morning that crisp summer day, with her castle in tatters. Her home burning behind her. As her magic and fear took hold, the cursed daughter of the Pendragon Kings; was enveloped by the curse as she turned into a dragon. And flew herself and her future king, in her claws to safety, waiting for destiny to begin; to slay the Le Fay in battle, to greet the once and future king and magic incarnate, the great Emrys and become his Cerys.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke in my brother's arms. It was a decade after the incident but it was still raw. I cuddled into his arms; as I cried in his shoulder. It was a hard life, I had to raise him in caves since that day; the day my parents died, the day the kingdom fell to the Le Fay; the day we began to be hunted.

My fifth birthday.

Not that my brother would ever know.


	3. Chapter 3

As I cried into Dafydd's shoulder, I made up my mind.

No more.

No more of my brother looking after his sister though nightmares.

No more of my brother living in caves.

No more of our people living in fear of the le fay.

I would make my brother king.

He would never want.

I could use my curse and magic to give him that.

He fell to sleep cuddling me, I laid him down and started to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

As we I was used to battle growing up, and defending my brother.

I have learnt many spells long ago from the ancient druids; so few of those that practiced the really old ways are left. They gave me books, on every spell possible. They had protected my brother and I until recently as rumours had reached towns that my brother and I were alive; even though we were long presumed dead.

I don't have those books anymore after they were burned in the raid that killed the druids. As they didn't bow to the Le Fay, Queen Efa; and protect us from the bastard.

Thanks to them we didn't live that hard a childhood; we were educated, my brother cared for by the mothers in the camp.

Though it is my fault they are dead; I was trusted to get supplies for the camp; everyone at the camp treated me with respect and always called me 'Lady Cerys' so when the drunkards of the town, called me a whore; I demanded that they treated me curtsey as I was their princess.

Technology is a wonderful and a horrible thing; minutes after I returned to the camp, the guns started. I grabbed my brother and ran, I cared deeply for them however my brother always has been my first priority.

I can still her their screams in the forest as it burned. The second time I lost my home and my family.

That was the second worst night of my life. It was the worst my brother can remember.


	5. Chapter 5

10 years.

It had been 10 years to the day.

I am fifteen today. Today I was supposed to be anointed to the High Priestess of the old Religion. A true one not a fraud like the Le Fay. Today I was supposed to make my parents proud. However I have let them down as I led more of my people to their deaths; so I may live.

I am Rhosyn Yargaine Pendragon, Princess of Albion, Lady of Camelot, High Priestess of the old Religion, and Barrier of Uther's Curse. Sister to the heir of Albion Prince Dafydd Arthur Pendragon. Only Children to King Llewellyn and Queen Bronwyn, direct descendants of the male line to King Arthur.

I will make them proud. I will make my brother safe. He will be king.

Time to kill the queen.


	6. Chapter 6

I have the magic but I need to get close enough.

How to do this? We need Efa dead, but she has had 10 years on the throne, however there has been many years of conflict because of her, many opposing her reign. According to the druids it was not like this when my father ruled.

The rebel groups!

If we can get their support, my brother could have a large task force or a small army. Time to find these people.

When my brother actually woke, I had returned from a hunt; I couldn't just rob some food from a supermarket, but I could hunt some wood pigeon. I was plucking the bird to make some stew.

"Ro?!" he asked sleepy.

"Yeah?" I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

'Are you okay?' He asked.

He always knew that I liked to keep things from him to protect him. I wish was more ignorant sometimes, it makes it difficult to pull the wool over his eyes, in order to protect him.

'Was your nightmare bad?" He clam closer to assist with dinner.

"Merely a horrible memory." I dismissed, waving my hand which still held the dagger. 'Nothing to worry about." Glancing at the cave entrance, I said to my ten year old brother, "though I have a plan to make sure the memory isn't as painful. To create better new ones. We need to rescue are people from her clutches. I think, I have found a way." I smiled. Looking forward to going home


	8. Chapter 8

The Young princess Rhoslyn was getting ready to start her mission to gather together her fathers old allies, and her soon be friends; those that rebelled abasing the fowl Queen Efa. Age had packed her few belongings and soon had everything ready for her bother; she had him made armour newer stuff than her own; which was more worn and battered new and shinny freshly polished, he was to be king, and he was going to a the young age of ten take back his father kingdom; more in name only as Rhoslyn's plan was to make sure he never saw a true battle till he was much older, despite the armours traditional look; it was able to with stand not only bullets and blades, but some of the strongest magical attacks. She had magic and beginners training lessons from her father, Rhoslyn had taught her bother as much as she could and the druids had helped in the past, but somethings where never meant to last. Being the the Queen most wanted it dead and all.

AN : Explanation of the world

In this world, magic still exists, but as magic exists and it was a time of peace, it was never deemed necessary to create large scale weapons and bullets are all but useless against magic and therefore not often used and where only held as a back up, and only to be used against and by mundanes; as they are not highly useful against magic. When guns are mentioned think of muskets and riffles, and bullets are musket balls. (For me to keep flow when writing I find it easier to say guns and bullets)

Its sort of steampunk world that Rhoslyn and Dafydd where born into with all modern conveniences, expect there was no need for warfare as a unified Albion created peace, however I wish to continue to be vague in order for readers to get some suspense as to what will happen when time travel happens. However for Easter eggs and the like, arts and literature are much the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Long story short, I found them, allies for my brother. Loyal to both of us, however I wish they where more loyal to him. I have done things that I am not proud of, but for the sake of our peoples I had to.

I have lied, murdered and massacred, for my brother, my king, for my kingdom, Albion.

They, the council, who stayed on since my father keeping their positions, and claiming allegiance to Efa in order to save there own skins, but that's how the keys to the kingdom work, key players, however I needed true people we could trust; so they wouldn't hold their keys for long, but for now their was no crowned monarch and a 11 year old prince and a 16 year old princess, not really what the kingdom needed but it was what it had and it was better than the alternative, who was killing citizens, destroying trade networks, pillaging her own lands and killing the magic; tainting it will evil.

But I am writing this for a reason, a letter for my brother, that I love above all else. This is my note. Cause that's what people do. However, I can't my dear brother I have committed so much wrong, I am the monster that our ancestor Uther feared, I hold the power over life and death, I can become a dragon of old, raise cities to the ground with ease, barley with a flick of my wrist. Brother I never let you see me this way; you weren't not part of the lead group, I kept you behind, so that you would not see the army I called fire and brimstone on with a word, killing them all horrifically and then muffling their screams so you would not hear and deposing of the body's in a mass grave before you could join the front group. Didn't you ever wonder why the opposition bowed to you so quickly.

This didn't start as a note bother, you should know it wont change my mind, this was meant to keep me sane, and in this I can see what I have done. A monster of my own making, though I know I have done what I have done out of love, but I have taken loved ones away, and I hope this doesn't hurt your little family to much when I am gone, as much as I would like to get to know my niblings, it is not a joy I I am a monster that should not exist.

I am writing my crimes down so you are to know, my brother.

I have decided my sentence and how am to die. I am a witch. I will die the same way our ancestor, the first pendragon king would have me executed. I am to burn.

It is not fair for you to watch and therefore I will be making arrangements for a knight or two to return my remains to you though don't blame them they wont know tell they find this book and my ashes.


End file.
